comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamriel (Earth-4552)
Tamriel is the one of the six main continents on Nirn, alongside Middle-Earth, Akavir, Aman, Essos and Westeros. Around it can be found some archipelagos; Thras and Pyandonea, part of the five archipelagos of the World, alongside Ib, Summer Islands and the Dark Land. History Etymology Tamriel is an Aldmer name derivated from the Ehlnofex for "Starry Heart" - it comes from the two Aldmeri roots "Tam" (dawn) and "Riel" (beauty), the name being given to the continent by the Aldmeri (notably Ehlnofey) cartographists before the Fyrth Era. During the Fyrth Era, the name was then used in more modern maps, by the Dwemer. With the Dwemer downfall, the Dunmer, with no knowledge of the Ehlnofex language, used the name later on, until it was adopted by the Nords to depict their known world. When Dragons were part of Tamriel, it was named Taazokaan (written ) - the origin of the word is unknown but the most interesting hypothesis is that Taazo is in fact a transcription from the Ehlnofex to the Dragon Language - and that Kaan (written , which means Kyne), the ancient name of the goddess Kynareth, symbolizes the Dawn's Beauty (Kynareth being the ædroth of heavens, winds and elements). Therefore, Taazokaan, the dragon name for Tamriel would be translated to Starry Heart of the Dawn's Beauty, which is an accurate name of Tamriel according to the Nu-Mantia Intercept written by Nu-Hatta of the Sphinxmoth Inquiry TreeNu-Mantia Intercept, letter #5 • The Imperial Library of Cyrodiil. Creation 'Merethic Era' 'Fyrth Era' 'Second Era' 'Thirth Era' 'Fourth Era' Geography Even though Tamriel isn't a much large continent compared to others such as Atmora or the Akamani landmass - but it is a very diverse continent if not the most, which is divided in 11 regions; 8 countries, 2 archipelagos and one lost island. *'Black Marsh' *'Cyrodiil' *'Elsweyr' *'Hammerfell' *'High Rock' *'Morrowind' *'Skyrim' *'Valenwood' *''Solstheim'' *''Summerset Isles'' *''Golmah'' The lack of cartographers come from the downfall of the Dwemer, which were the most advanced beings at the time on Tamriel - and since then, knowledge of Tamriel was only passed through speechcraft and rumors, which is the reason why Golmah, an island just between Cyrodiil and Valenwood wasn't discovered until the Thirth Era. Government Nord Kingdom Elven Dominion Empire Dædric Catastrophe Community Demographics Inhabitants Multiple species inhabit Tamriel, all so diverse but all so distinct at once, there are, more or less, known to each other in a way that depends of the past History. *Men **Ket Keptu **Orma **Nord **Nede **Breton **Imperial **Redguard *Mer **Aldmer **Dwemer **Falmer **Ayleid **Maormer **Cantemiric Velothi **Chimer **Dunmer **Altmer **Bosmer **Alsimer *Beastfolk **Dovah **Giant **Hist **Goblin **Argonian **Khajiit **Imga **Lilmothiit Many disappeared and/or evolved, but all originate from Tamriel, to a certain extent - and even though Dov proclaim themselves as Valar, Men and Mer consider them Beastfolk, to the same extent as a Khajiit or an Argonian, though some dragons' cases, such as Alduin's, are subjected to an amount of theoretical controversy from the inhabitants. Languages Unlike the inhabitants of the Known World, those of Tamriel were very prolific in a matter of languages - which is due to the number of species and different ethnicities on the land starting from the Fyrth Era. *'Aldmeris' *'Ayleidoon' *'Banthan' *'Dædric' *'Dovahzul' *'Dwemeris' *'Ehlnofex' *'Falmeris' *'Old Bretic' The two derivatives from Aldmeris, Dwemeris and Falmeris were translated alongside the Dædric alphabet on the Stone of Clavicus Vile, inscribed by Carecalmo under the knowledge and commitment of the dædric prince's masque which was then discovered by Brunwulf Free-Winter, who then proceeded to make deals and try to establish peace between Men and Mer. Dovahzul was partially deciphered from Dov such as Paarthurnax - but nothing is known from languages such as Old Bretic and Banthan, for they are spoken in very few occasions, that is, to most communities in Tamriel. Religion Culture Trivia Gallery References Category:Locations Category:Locations by FrenchTouch Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Locations of Earth-4552 Category:Continents of Earth-4552 Category:Earth-4552